


i've got too much alone time (i could share some with you)

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: "You're bleeding all over my furniture.""This isn't my blood."





	i've got too much alone time (i could share some with you)

Despite Rachel's love of travel, sometimes it was nice to return to her own city and her own bed. After the Daily Days sent her to San Francisco for an extended trip, she realized just how hard it was to be away from New York for too long.

After giving the President her report, Rachel started off to her apartment. Her tiny studio apartment certainly wasn't anything special but it was all hers and that was enough. It was the one place she could just simply relax and escape the craziness that had become her life.

 _Immortals, terrorists, assassins..._ Rachel let out a sigh. _What happened to gathering information on gangsters and corporations?_

As she climbed up the stairs to her apartment, she just kept imagining curling up in her soft quilts and sleeping in later than 6 am tomorrow. She grabbed her key from the little hole in the back of a ceramic flowerpot that sat by her door and made her way into the room.

As she turned to take off her shoes, she flipped on the light and all of a sudden a groan resounded through the room.

"Ugh, can you turn that off?"

Rachel jumped at the sound and turned to face the source, raising her fists as if ready for a fight. However, when she saw who was laying on her bed she dropped them and simply frowned.

"You're bleeding all over my furniture."

"This isn't my blood."

 _Of course it isn't._ Because if there was one thing Rachel knew it was that few could land a blow on the legendary assassin Vino. Or as she knew him, Felix Walken.

To most people, suddenly finding him in their house would likely mean death. However, for Rachel it usually just meant a bout of slight annoyance. For some reason, after giving him some relationship advice, he'd seemed to have decided that the two of them were "friends". 

Rachel felt it was best not to argue about it, and, honestly, after finding out that he wasn't a total monster, interacting with him really wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Rachel sighed as she made her way over to her closet to put away her bag. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Now, don't tell me you haven't dreamt of this before." The teasing tone in his voice only made her frown deepen for a moment but as she shook her head a small smile couldn't help but form. How long ago was it that he scared her? Now, he simply frustrated her.

"Yeah, it's all I can think about when I go to bed." By now she was standing over him, staring down at his bloody face. Judging by just how bloody the white suit he had on was, Rachel assumed he went overboard. "Seriously, why are you in my bed?"

He yawned, stretched, and sat up in the bed, letting Rachel get a glimpse at just how much blood had seeped into her sheets. She would definitely have to throw those away. I should make him get me new ones. Not that he'd do it; she recently learned that he was never the one to pay for their meals.

"I had a job close by; you'd think a dozen men wouldn't have tired me out but I guess I'm a little off my game. I spent the whole day with Chane and I couldn't stop thinking about how I'm going to spend tomorrow with her. It was a bit distracting. To be honest, one of them almost clipped me. Fight lasted a little longer than I thought and I just needed a quick recharge. I knew your place was close."

"That gives you the right to sleep in my bed, in blood-soaked clothes?"

Felix shrugged. "Didn't think you were going to be here."

"My absence still doesn't mean you can come sleep in my bed after you assassinate twelve men."

"Well I'd have showered if I had clothes here."

Rachel just shook her head. "The blood isn't the problem...well it isn't the bigger problem, more the breaking into my home part."

"But I do that all the time," he replied, confused.

It was a fair argument. Since their first dinner together, he'd frequently popped up everywhere in her life. Home, work, random sidewalks. With his profession, she knew he had to be good at tracking but honestly it was almost creepy. _Like maybe the world really is his..._

Rachel shook her head ( _Look at you believing his delusional rantings_ ) then sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, you have to respect my boundaries, Felix. You can't just barge into my house when you feel like it."

"But your house is comfy. Much more comfy than the warehouse."

"Warehouse?" began Rachel. "Why are you staying in a warehouse? I thought you stayed with Chane."

Felix let out a shocked gasp. "Chane and I aren't married yet; we can't just live together! Geez, not every woman is as loose as you."

"Wha-!" Rachel couldn't help but flush red at his comment. Then she let out a huff. "I'm-I'm not even going to respond...Why are you living in a warehouse? Even if you won't live with Chane, don't you have connections with the Gandors? Why not live with one of them?"

Felix shook his head. "Can't. Berga and Keith are married. Luck's got an apartment but...I'm sure he likes his own space. Besides, I doubt he'd want it to get out that the assassin Vino was living with the Gandors. No, I'll just stick with the warehouse."

Rachel stared at him a moment, silent yet wanting to say something. But it was quite possibly the craziest thing she'd ever say so she wasn't even sure how to say it.

By that point it didn't matter though. Felix hopped off the bed and landed in front of her. Rachel instinctively jumped back and stared up at him. She remembered a couple of years ago on the Flying Pussyfoot, looking up at his similarly bloody face. Then she had tears streaming down her face and the look in his eye much sharper than the childish twinkle in them now.

"Well, I best be getting back," he began as he started toward the door. "I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow to make up for all this."

He gave her a way from over his shoulder and just like that he was gone.

**X**

Rachel didn't much sleep that night. Partly because she was forced to curl up on her floor, partly because she couldn't stop thinking about the words that had run through her head earlier.

_You can stay with me._

Those had been the words that had almost left her mouth earlier. She didn't know why such a thought came to her head. It's not like she should feel sorry for him; he chose to live in a warehouse. It's not like she should be worried about him; she's sure he could handle all the elements just fine.

_So why..._

They'd been "friends" for not quite two years now but they certainly weren't close enough to become roommates. Rachel could only imagine what living with an assassin would be like. _Probably more nights of coming home to him soaked in blood, more ruined sheets, more of his stupid comebacks, more dinners, more information, more..._

Rachel furiously shook her head. _To think this would ever be a good idea is insane, Rachel! This is...this is Felix you're talking about. Could there be anyone else in the world worse to live with?_

She then paused and looked up at her ceiling. _But you're not even home much...and having him around would mean someone would always be watching this place...and he'd be off the street..._

"Ugh," She let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn you, Felix..."

**X**

The next day, as they sat down for dinner at Alveare, Rachel asked Felix her question.

"Would you want to move in with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have work tomorrow so I sort of rushed to finish this. It started off as a drabble because I'm kind of stuck on my other Claire & Rachel fic (well, actually not stuck but rather terrified that it's bad and I refuse to finish the next chapter and post it). It's based of the prompt “You’re bleeding all over my furniture.” from [this](http://the-writers-nest.tumblr.com/post/157702452235/writing-prompts) prompt list from The Writers Nest. While writing it, I suddenly was like, what if I wrote a Claire & Rachel roommates AU? Honestly, I just want to write about their friendship and since they don't have a lot of canon interactions, I'm just going to go off my headcanons. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This fic may not be any good but it was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Alone Time" by lovelytheband.


End file.
